


Masterfree

by Kantayra



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Humor, Other, Side Mentions of Yasmin Khan, Spoilers for Masterful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: From the Doctor's TARDIS log: The Master’s finally done it, again. He thinks he’s won, again. He thinks he’s defeated me. Again:again. He’s summoned his other selves to celebrate by killing each other, natch. In other news: cloudy, damp, a bit nippy. Thinking about picking up a rainbow-colored brolly, like the one I used to have...The Doctor's version of the events of 'Masterful'. (Honestly, the Masters aresuchdrama queens!)
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 15





	Masterfree

**Author's Note:**

> Contains vague spoilers for the Master's 50th-anniversary audio 'Masterful', but really pretty much only things you could guess merely by knowing said audio exists. The opening paragraph of this fic intentionally cribs from Big Finish's official audio description, as parody.

## 13th Regeneration Journal, Property of the Doctor

### Day 87,294

The Master’s finally done it, again. He thinks he’s won, again. He thinks he’s defeated me. Again: _again_. He’s summoned his other selves to celebrate by killing each other, natch. In other news: cloudy, damp, a bit nippy. Thinking about picking up a rainbow-colored brolly, like the one I used to have.

Today I achieved the following:

  1. Woke up
  2. Discovered universe-destroying temporal paradox that suspiciously also left Master as supreme ruler of the universe. No, not that one, the one before him. No, not _that_ one, the one even before her. Yes, that’s the one: the one who always looks like he’s wearing his dad’s suit. Ah, fond memories! ♥
  3. Zumba with Yaz
  4. Lunch on Delicis Prime. Memo to self: Pick up more local frost berries there someday. They taste like honey-and-marmalade ice cream! Left Yaz behind there to do the shopping while I:
  5. Popped by the Master’s universe-destroying temporal paradox for old times’ sake, just to say hello
  6. Listened, at great length, to the Master’s latest universe-destroying temporal-paradox scheme. Might have snoozed a bit through the finer details
  7. Discovered that the Master still turns an entertaining apoplectic shade when you pop a frost berry into his mouth mid-megalomaniacal rant
  8. Got locked up (see also: days 1-87,293)
  9. Escaped (see also: days 1-87,293)
  10. Got thrown into the heart of the sun. Forgot how cute this Master gets when he’s feisty!
  11. Escaped again. He thinks I didn’t. Seriously: So. Cute! ♥ ♥ ♥
  12. Poked nose into universe-destroying temporal paradox. Discovered only solution was to wait until the Masters all killed each other and ended the timeline. Big yawn!
  13. Waited around. Bored!
  14. Read entire library. Still bored!
  15. Did universal crosswords. Literally, all of them in the universe for today’s date. Still bored!
  16. Chess vs TARDIS. Still haven’t convinced her that sending her king into a protective bubble before time existed isn’t a legal move. Bored, bored, bored!
  17. About halfway through playing one round of every known version of patience, universe-destroying temporal paradox unravelled itself. Took less time than usual today. Master must be mellowing in their old age. Or else growing more trigger happy. You know, whichever!
  18. Picked up Yaz for a trip to the Fun Spas of Smilodon.
  19. Turned out the ‘fun’ was only for the Smilodons, who ran the planet. Bummer. But on the plus side: Running from sabre-toothed cats excellent form of cardio. May replace Zumba. Yaz is unconvinced.
  20. Actually remembered to fill out ship’s log today! Currently on a streak of 2 days in a row, for a total of 41 days out of 87,294!



### Day 87,295

See previous day, RE: the Master(s). Sometimes they just get into a rut like this. Toyed with the idea of changing things up so they actually remember their last doomed universe-destroying temporal paradox, but the last time I did that, they stayed stuck in their self-destructive loop for two whole years just to spite me, so decided against. Hopefully they’ll get it out of their system quickly this time. Last round only took them 12 days. In other news, taking Yaz to the Water Slides of Catastrophe today. Can’t see any way that could go wrong! I mean: _water slides_! :D


End file.
